chicagomedfandomcom-20200214-history
Malignant
|season = 1 |number = 5 |airdate = January 5, 2016 |writer = Jeff Drayer |director = Nick Gomez |runtime = 42 m |previous = |next = |image = malignant.jpg }} Malignant is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Chicago Med. This episode is the continuation of episode 4x10 of Chicago Fire - part 1 of a 3 part crossover event. Crossover Recap During that episode Freddy, a young boy the crew was trying to help by giving him a job at Molly's, stabbed Hermann. Gabriella Dawson and Brian "Otis" find him at the back of the bar, bleeding on the floor. They call 911 and take him to the Hospital, where April is expecting their arrival. Along with Dr. Rhodes. After giving Hermann several units of blood he is stable. They also put a tube into his chest so he can breathe. Dr. Rhodes expects the bleeding to stop on its own as he doesn't see anything on the exams. However, Hermann develops Transfusion Related Acute Lung Injury that puts him into respiratory destress. If it happens again he will have to be put into a breathing machine. As his bleeding hasn't stopped they have no other choice but to put him through surgery. At the end of that episode, as Cruz is talking to him, Hermann's condition takes a turn to the worse. His chest tube was dumping blood and thus he needed to be taken o the OR. Summary Hermann's condition takes a dramatic turn when Dr. Rhodes performs emergency surgery on him. Kelly Severide and Dr. Rhodes clash when it comes to Hermann's treatment. Dr. Choi, Dr. Charles, and Detective Jay Halstead investigate a woman from a Firehouse 51 call who was admitted after a possible suicide attempt. The doctors discover she was receiving high doses of chemotherapy for cancer she never had. April's younger brother has his first day on rotation and finds himself in over his head. Cast Main Cast * Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi * Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes * Marlyne Barrett as Maggie Lockwood * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Oliver Platt as Dr. Daniel Charles * Rachel DiPillo as Dr. Sarah Reese * S. Epatha Merkerson as Sharon Goodwin * Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton Crossover Cast * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Robyn Coffin as Cindy Herrmann * Dora Madison Burge as Jessica Chilton * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland Recurring Cast * Alex Weisman as Paramedic Allen Chout Guest Cast * Julie Berman as Dr. Samantha Zanetti * Peter Mark Kendall as Joey Thomas * Roland Buck III as Noah Sexton * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Billy Smith as Michael Shepperd * Bria Cloyd as Nikki * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Mia Park as Nurse Beth Cole * Thea Camara as Irma * Mercita DeMonk as Carol * Natalie Meyer as Jessica * Camille Robinson as Nurse Tanya Lang * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina * Gordon Chow as Nurse Anthony * Chernise Yvette Taylor as Anesthesia Tech * Caitlin Chuckta as Tour Guide * Barton Fitzpatrick as GSW Patient Plot The episode of Chicago Med begins exactly where the Chicago Fire one ended - it's part 2 of a 3 part crossover event. Dr. Rhodes starts surgery preparation and calls for Dr. Zanetti. Zanetti tells Rhodes that he understands if Rhodes is kicking himself, as he didn't take him straight to angio when he first arrived at the Hospital. Rhodes says that the kind of injury Hermann had usually stops on its own. However, Dr. Zanetti points out that his blood type is rare, thus increasing the risk of his decision. Later on, Jay Halstead goes up to his brother, Will, and asks him if he were the doctor on Hermann's call would he have waited so long until he did something. Will says he wasn't the doctor on call and thus doesn't know the specifics of the case, however, he would have acted. Jay shares this with Kelly Severide and the entire Firehouse thinks none of what happened to Hermann was supposed to have happened. Kelly questions Dr. Rhodes about his decision to have waited so long. To what he answers that he did what he thought was right. Much to Rhodes' surprise, Kelly tells him that his fellow doctors don't agree with said decision. Later on, Rhodes asks Zanetti if she was the one that told them about him mishandling Hermann. Sam is shocked that he would ever think that about her. He shares with her that his father turned him into a person with trust issues. She tells him she can deal with it. Hermann's chest tube coagulates causing him to have problems, Rhodes acts quickly and Severide ends up thanking him. Hermann finally wakes up. Elsewhere, Sarah is getting coffee and snaps the final pack of splenda from Joey. The two exchange some words and Sarah tries to give the splenda back, but it's too late and Joey says he won't forget her name. Meanwhile, Dr. Choi is taking care of a woman who was pulled out of a fire by Chicago Fire, after attempting suicide. The woman is in a coma, she was treated with chemotherapy. Sharon asks Dr. Charles to look into the woman's belongings salvaged at the scene. He is not convinced the woman tried to commit suicide. He decides to ask Jay to take a look at the scene again to look for a suicide note. They find a note, but Dr. Charles thinks there's more to it as she talked about being a fool for trusting someone. Apparently she is dying of a chemotherapy overdose. Furthermore, the tests prove she never had cancer. Maggie reveals she's Natalie's birthing buddy, the two are going to a tour later on. When they are on tour they talk while the tour leader is speaking. The leader tells them in a very arrogant way to shut up. To which Maggie proves her superiority and shuts her up. Meanwhile, Dr. Manning looks into the case of an older woman that was apparently being treated for cancer and shows up at the Hospital with high fevers. The woman has a urinary tract infection and her kidneys are shutting down. They star dialysis but the woman can't handle it. She needs to be intubated April introduces her brother, Noah Sexton, a fourth year medical student. She asks Sarah to give him a tour of the Hospital. Sarah goes up to Dr. Choi and tells him that she heard about his case: the bone marrow depletion is the focus of her research, so she asks if she can run a few extra texts. Noah joins her as she goes to the lab. she asks for a mass spectrometry stat. To her surprise the lab tech taking on her request is Joey, the guy she stole the splenda from earlier. In the meantime, Noah joins Dr. Choi on a GSW call. Noah struggles to answer Choi's questions and to act, he apologizes but Choi tells him it won't be the last GSW case he will see. Joey brings the tests results but Reese is busy in radiology and Noah keeps them. he takes credit for Reese's work. As he gives the results to Choi, Sarah hears it. She confronts him, Noah says he will do anything to make it right but asks her not to tell his sister. A while later, Severide goes up to April to ask her if Noah really is going to become a doctor. The both bond and get into the elevator together, where they kiss. He invites her to dinner. However, she cancels on him as her brother asked her for help studying. Rhodes is paged as a girl who was seizing on the road was hit by a car. Will joins him on the call. The two fight over who is making the right decision on the exams and medicine to give her. Turns out the girl has a chemo port. Rhodes confronts Will about the Hermann case, to which Will admits sharing with Jay his own opinion. The woman eventually doesn't survive despite their efforts. The patients girlfriend joins them at the Hospital. She is pregnant. Dr. Halstead asks Natalie to talk to her as she also is going through a similar situation. Dr. Rhodes is called for a meeting with Dr. Charles and Sharon. He thinks he's being questioned about his performance, however as it turns out Dr. Charles is making a connection between the cases that have recently came into the ER. Will and Daniel goes up to Dr. Manning as they think her case might also be connected to the other ones. Manning reveals she never found a tumor as well. Dr. Charles then decides to call Will and Connor to the pathology department. While on the way Will apologizes to Connor for what he did. The results are shocking as they find out the woman never had cancer and overdosed on chemo. Will confronts Jay about him sharing what he said earlier with Severide. What he told him was in confidence and was not supposed to have come out. Joey finds Reese as he delivers another mass spec result. He comments that she must be a hero, to which Reese answers not really. Sarah thanks him for being so fast with the results. As she is inviting him for coffee he leaves and doesn't hear her. The episode ends with Sharon saying she has called the police due to the 3 patients treated for a cancer they never had. The 3 part crossover continues on Chicago PD 3x10. Category:Season 1 Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes